


Love Live Z!

by RukiaUniverse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: It’s been three years since the greatest idols of all time passed away, my favorite idols, μ's, fought an epic battle against A-Rise and even won! But then, a huge meteor showed up, then defeated everyone. I don’t think it was a meteor, but that’s what the media says, and I don’t believe them! Honoka was at god level, and a stupid meteor wouldn’t crush her! She’s alive somewhere out there! It’s my job to find her, but there’s only one obstacle. And that of course, is big scary Dia!





	1. Episode 1: Earth's Future Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> big scary dia lol

It’s been three years since the greatest idols of all time passed away, my favorite idols, μ's, fought an epic battle against A-Rise and even won! But then, a huge meteor showed up, then defeated everyone. I don’t think it was a meteor, but that’s what the media says, and I don’t believe them! Honoka was at god level, and a stupid meteor wouldn’t crush her! She’s alive somewhere out there! It’s my job to find her, but there’s only one obstacle. And that of course, is big scary Dia!

 

“How many times do I have to tell you this, Chika?! The dragon balls are inactive because Nico is dead!” Dia reminded her very loudly, which made Chika both cower in fear and cover her ears after they were damaged.  
“But she’s the greatest idol in the universe! The dragon balls have to be somewhere.” She tried to explain her reasoning. Chika looked in her bag for the ancient dragon balls, but all that was there was a single mikan.  
“Come on, Dia. Chill out a bit. She has to have some sort of goal. You yourself had the same one!” Mari told Dia.  
“We searched through land, sea, and even the sky for god’s sake! What did we find? Nothing!” She retaliated.  
“That was years ago. There’s a possibility of something being out there.” Kanan responded. Chika hid behind her, not wanting to get close to Dia’s overwhelming aura.  
“Yeah, she’s right! Maybe they’re in a windy cave!” This was a horrible example of where they were, but it is coming from Chika.  
“Why would the dragon balls be specifically in a windy cave?” Riko asked her.  
“That’s where all miracles happen!” She responded.  
“Well, before you go on your shiny adventure, you’re going to need some proper training. Dia is busy with student council work, and Kanan has diving, so why don’t I teach you a few lessons?” Mari questioned Chika, who was glowing with excitement.  
“That’d be so cool! Teach me your ways, Master Mari!” Chika gladly took up on the offer, which made Mari grab her by her sleeve and begin floating.  
“I guess we’ll see you guys in a day!”  
“How are you going to teach someone as clueless as her?” Dia asked Mari, who winked.  
“Let’s just say it’s very high in the sky! Shiny!” She blasted off into the air, leaving the members that were there of Aqours in the dust.  
“I can’t believe she chose the lookout of all places.” Dia mumbled to herself, loud enough for everyone else to unfortunately hear it.  
“What?! The lookout?!”

 

Meanwhile, using her amazing speed, Mari was already at the lookout. It’s been uninhabited for years, but in good shape as not all people have the strength to even get up there. There was a building near the center, so Mari floated into it and dropped Chika, who was extremely dizzy, but soon recovered.  
“You could’ve ripped my arm off!” She cried. Mari opened the door that was in this small building. Inside of it was pure white.  
“If you’re training with me, you’re going to need shiny treatment! But, I can’t guarantee that I won’t go easy on you, since we’re staying for 1 month!” She explained. Chika got up, and dusted the pants to her practice outfit she wore for when they practiced as a group.  
“1 month? Cool! Lead the way, Master Mari!” Chika followed Mari into the room, which had another small building, but this time, it was surrounded by a seemingly endless blank floor.  
“This is the room of spirit and time, also known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! I’d advise staying away from the ground, unless you’re super tough!” Mari closed the door behind them, and Chika, being Chika, ran straight to the floor. Once she set foot, the ground was very heavy, making her fall straight to it immediately.  
“Ow! It’s so…heavy!” She struggled at both getting up and speaking, so Mari dragged her back into the building.  
“I guess you need to get stronger first! Come at me with all you got here!” Chika charged at Mari, but due to her not having much ki, was easily dodged by her shiny mentor. Out of sheer determination, Chika was able to turn around before Mari could strike, and attempt to land a single hit. Even though she was caught off guard, Mari appeared behind her, simply tapping her on the shoulder.  
“You need lots of work. But, I’ll just tap into that potential bank you have stored somewhere in there!”  
“Really? How?” Chika asked her, amazed that she could even do that. A grin came across Mari’s face.  
“Let’s just say I have my shiny methods!” 

 

Down on Earth, Kanan and Dia, being the only ones there who knew how to use ki properly, decided to have a battle on an ultimate decision. Should they teach the rest of Aquors on how to use ki? The one opposed to this was Dia.  
“We have to let them live out their dreams! They won’t be able to do that if they can’t protect the earth!” Kanan shouted at her, blocking Dia’s kick from above.  
“I alone am able to protect the earth myself, and I will not let the others intervene with that!” Dia countered, as Kanan shot a ki blast at her. She dodged it, and retaliated with her own, only for it to meet the same fate.  
“There’s only one way to resolve this.” Kanan began charging her signature move, which was a double handed blast. On the other hand, Dia used just one finger to charge a significantly large blast.  
“Your choice.” After an hour had past, it was around 15 days in the chamber. Through odd yet rigorous training, Chika had began running around the gravity affected area like it was nothing. Seeing this huge improvement, Mari just made Chika carry her   
around for hours, sometimes days on end.  
“What’s 3 plus 3?” Mari asked Chika, who kept on circling around the building.  
“9!” Chika answered confidently. As a punishment, Mari flipped Chika over with relative ease.  
“No, it’s 6!” This continued for days in the chamber. Basically, Mari would say random things that were mildly educational and expect Chika to remember them. Once she got one right, they were able to leave.  
“It feels great to be back!” Chika exclaimed, stepping out on the floor of the lookout. She felt way lighter.  
“I told you my shiny training course would work!”  
“But what about that time you made me bend o-”  
“It’s a ritual used to bring out potential! Now, what was your goal again?” Mari questioned the leader of Aquors.  
“To find Honoka, of course! We need the dragon balls to do it, but we don’t know where they are. They’ve been missing for years!” Chika complained, fully willing to go through the entire story again. Mari stopped her from doing so by giving her a radar of some sorts.  
“If you need to find the dragon balls, then use this! My family bought it for a lot from some company. Capsule Corp, or something. Just make sure to avoid Saint Snow!” Mari abruptly flew off, probably in search of stopping Kanan and Dia’s fight.  
“Saint...Snow…?”


	2. Episode 2: Chika's New Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with her acquired strength, Chika has been doing quite well when it comes to idol practice. Her stamina has improved immensely, shocking that of Kanan and You. Whatever her and Mari did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber seemed to be very practical. Chika can now pursue her goal on her own! Well, that wouldn’t be easy. She’s of course going to need her partner in crime, You.

Now with her acquired strength, Chika has been doing quite well when it comes to idol practice. Her stamina has improved immensely, shocking that of Kanan and You. Whatever her and Mari did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber seemed to be very practical. Chika can now pursue her goal on her own! Well, that wouldn’t be easy. She’s of course going to need her partner in crime, You.

 

“Come on, You! If you train with Mari, you’ll become super strong!” Chika begged her.

 

“If it gets you to stop, su-” Before she could finish her acceptance, Chika grabbed You’s arm and began flying.

 

“Alright! Let’s go!” She charged off, her aura the color of orange. Ignoring You’s pleas to slow down, Chika then sped up to land on the lookout. When she landed, she noticed Mari scolding Kanan and Dia.

 

“You two need to stop the conflict! Even though you see your own dreams as right, violence isn’t the right solution!” Mari exclaimed. Chika silently walked towards them.

 

“Chika, what’re you doing?” You asked her, but got no response. She just kept on walking.

 

“But it’s useless to create stronger fighters if there's nothing to fight! Neither of you are being rational!” Dia countered.

 

“They want to chase their dreams, so let them! You’re just being stuck up!” Kanan responded. Chika breathed in air, coming to a stop. 

 

“How about all of you shut up?!” Chika shouted, ending the back and forth argument between the third years. You covered her ears, as the scream blew away the clouds below them.

 

“Is arguing going to fix this? No! Don’t waste time fighting over something so small! Put this in the past, and just come together for once!” Once they processed everything she said, they decided to quit fighting.

 

“Then what’re we-” Dia began, being silenced by Chika putting her foot down.

 

“Train us second years! We can each take a month’s time in the chamber thing, so we can be equals!” Chika interrupted.

 

“Now that’s more like it! Wouldn’t you say it’s a good idea, Kanan?” Mari asked her friend. Kanan pondered this idea, crossing her arms.

 

“Sure. I’ll train You.” She answered.

 

“And I’ll train Chika!” Mari continued.

 

“I guess I’ll train Riko.” Dia agreed. They each took turns in the time chamber, training the second years. Since Mari already taught Chika the basics of ki, how to charge it and fly, she taught her how to use blasts and create attacks. The time chamber wasn’t needed for this.

 

“Alright, Chika! Try this! Shiny!” Mari exclaimed cheerfully, putting her hands together. She then opened them, firing a blast towards a boulder. The boulder was shattered into multiple pieces.

 

“Shiny!” Chika copied her movements, and all though the blast wasn’t as powerful, she still put a good dent in the boulder next to the last one.

 

“Great job, my student! Now, with these skills, that mystery will be solved in no time!” Mari’s inspiring enthusiasm sure worked greatly. 

 

“Really? Awesome sauce!” In response, Mari got into her fighting stance.

 

“Let’s do a practice match. You’ll need fighting power!” She bolted towards Chika, trying to land a punch. Surprisingly, Chika dodged it, firing a ki blast at Mari. She turned around quick enough to swat it away with ease. Once one of her feet touched the ground, Chika immediately kicked Mari in the face.

 

“Ah, did I hit you too hard?” Chika asked Mari, not wanting to hurt her too bad. She used this opportunity for a diversion tactic.

 

“Shiny Tornado!” Mari began spinning in a circle, the wind generated by it brought Chika close enough to her. She blasted Chika back, making her hit the boulder and fall to the ground. Mari stopped spinning, then standing proudly over her victory.

 

“Jeez Mari, playing dirty isn’t right!” She said, getting up.

 

“Would the enemy not play dirty?” Mari countered, which made the second year think.

 

“Good point.”

 

“Yup! Now, what will your attack be called?” Mari pointed at Chika.

 

“I know! Mikan Wave!” Her energy was orange, so the name was definitely fitting.

 

“Great thinking! I hope this training benefited you for your journey, cause I have to go! Director time!” Mari shot off, leaving Chika in the forest.

 

“Alright, once You gets done with her training, we’re going to find the dragon balls!”


	3. Episode 3: What's the Wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just note that aquors has the black outfits because they look more yes

After days on days end, the training was complete. They were now prepared to go and find the dragon balls.

 

*Flashback Begin*

 

“Kanan! I can’t just drag a pickup truck! What’re you, crazy?” You asked Kanan, who carried it the way there. She set it on the ground.

“Well, if you want to be able to fight for long amounts of time, you’ll need the stamina, You.” Kanan answered, as she tied a rope around it.

“Can’t I just learn ki first?” 

“Not until you can drag this across the beach and back without breaking a sweat.” When Kanan finished with the rope, You simply sighed and went to work. While this was going on, Riko was learning how to use ki in the Time Chamber.

“So, I just focus on the center of my body and direct the energy to my hands?” Riko asked, while a spark was coming out of her hands. 

“Yes, yes, you’re doing great.” Dia responded, as the energy finally came out as a ball. Her ki was pink, similar to that of cherry blossoms. She opened her eyes, shocked to see that it worked.

“Dia, what do I do with it?” 

“Fire it at me, I’ll be fine.” When she tried pushing it towards Dia, once the energy touched Dia, it immediately exploded. The explosive power of her ki was immense, leaving Dia completely black.

“...Are you okay?”

“...Yes.”

 

*Flashback End*

 

Chika decided to wait on the beach, as the scenery was great. She picked up a pebble off of the sand.

“I haven’t done this in a while.” She muttered, then throwing it out to sea. Instead of skipping and sinking, it went straight across the water for a minute. The water around it curved until the pebble lost speed and fell into it.

“You ready to set sail, Chika?” You questioned her, walking up to her from behind. Chika turned around to see her.

“Yeah! We’ll find those dragon balls in no time!” Chika responded while taking out the radar. She fiddled around with it, eventually getting it to turn on. Sure enough, most of the dragon balls were scattered around everywhere. But, some were held together in one spot.

“Huh, that’s odd. It’s like 4 of them in one place. Someone must be collecting them as well.” You said, looking at the radar as well.

“We’ll just have to beat em to it!”

“Looks like you still have that energy.” Riko stated, arriving on the beach.

“Just on time, Riko! We’re going to find those dragon balls!” Even though the two could already fly, Chika gave You the radar, grabbed both of their hands, and began flying. She went in the direction of the sun.

“Chika, let go!” Riko yelled.

“Why?”

“Because the dragon ball is that way!” You shouted, pointing to the right. Chika let go of them.

“Oh, right. Well, lead the way!” Chika laughed it off, as her and Riko followed You in the direction that it was. The Two-Star dragon ball was in a mountain range in America. The Six-Star dragon ball was in a lake in the United Kingdom. The Four-Star ball was on a stray ice block in Antarctica. 

“Alright, we have 3, and you said the other 4 were in one location?” Riko asked the two, as they were flying. Chika was carrying them in her bag.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure they’re in that windy cave over there!” Chika exclaimed, pointing towards a cave in front of them.

“Like I told you, the dragon balls aren’t just in a windy cave!” Riko countered. As they got closer, the dragon radar began beeping.

“Yup, they're here.” You said, as the three landed. The wind wasn’t all that strong, but it was definitely there.

“See, I told you! Windy caves are where the miracles happen!” Chika ran towards the glowing light that was in the cave, and sure enough, the other 4 balls were there. Chika began stuffing them in her bag, when suddenly, two large power levels appeared behind her.

“I see you’re interested in the wish as well.” One of the voices said to her, as Chika turned to get a good look at them. They were probably related, and they had on school uniforms.

“Who are you?” Chika questioned them, as she stood up with all of the dragon balls in tow.

“My name is Sarah, the leader of Saint Snow. This is my sister Leah.” She introduced themselves, as her sister remained silent.

“Step away from Chika.” You told them, as Riko and her both had ki blasts ready to fire in their direction.

“What’s the wish?” Leah spoke up, startling Chika.

“Uh...to revive μ's?” 

“There has to be more than that. You can’t be wasting the ancient dragon balls just for that!” Chika managed to maneuver around the two, and once she made it past Riko and You, immediately booked it out of there. When she saw her two friends behind her, she flew as fast as she could to the lookout.

When Chika landed, she was completely out of breath. The pressure of them just being in their presence was too much for her.

“Chika, are you alright?” Riko asked her, landing to comfort her. 

“Yeah...but...we got...the dragon balls!” She said in between breaths, taking the dragon balls out of her bag. On the ground together, they began glowing.

“We can wait for you to get better.” You offered. Chika insisted on doing it right then and there, so it was dismissed.

“Shenron, come out and grant my wish!” Chika exclaimed, watching as the dragon balls had a prolonged glow. Suddenly, a fast light shot out upwards, slowly forming the dragon himself. The sky went dark.

“I am Shenron. I shall grant you any wish! Now speak!” The dragon shouted.

“Hey, Shenron! Can you bring back the idol group μ's?” The red eyes of the dragon brightened.

“Your wish has been granted. Farewell.” Shenron disappeared, as the dragon balls went up into the air, and separated. The blue sky returned. It took a moment for Chika to process what she had done.

“Yeah! We did it guys! We brought μ's back!” She cheered, as if she wasn’t out of breath before hand.

“But, Chika, what now?” Riko asked her, snapping her out of her moment.

“We trained hard to get the dragon balls so you could wish for them back, and we didn’t even know if they were actually dead or not. I thought you knew they were alive.” You explained to Chika.

“Well, if they were alive, the wish wouldn't have been granted! So, I could’ve wished them here instead!”

“But still, what are we supposed to do now?” Riko asked her again. A figure dropped down on the lookout.

“What’re some idol rejects doing on my home turf?”


	4. Episode 4: Number One Idol In The Universe

Though with good intentions, sometimes actions can lead to consequences. Chika, the perpetrator of the revival of an idol group who’s been gone since 5 years prior, had good intentions of this. The world would be safe from any otherworldly conflict, evil idol groups could be stopped, etc. The consequence?

Fighting the number one idol in the universe of course, Nico Yazawa!

“Hey, Aquors isn’t a bunch of rejects! Who do you think you are?” Chika questioned her in confidence. The figure’s eyebrow twitched.

“You’re an idol and you don’t know who I am? That’s laughable! I am the greatest idol in the universe, Nico Yazawa!” She proudly introduced herself, doing her trademark pose.

“Come on, Chika. Don’t you think it’s time we go?” You whispered to her, as Chika stood her ground.

“We’ve got this guys. Don’t worry!” She responded.

“Isn’t this a bit too much, though?” Riko asked Chika, who shook her head.

“Just believe in the power of the mika-”

“I’m going to have to cut you off there, bella. Riko and You are right, I’ll take care of this!” Mari exclaimed, arriving on the scene.

“But Ma-”

“No buts! Just let the expert take care of this!” Chika reluctantly flew off, with her fellow second years in tow. Mari turned her attention to the threat at hand.

“You dare take on me? The Legendary Super Idol?” Nico taunted. I guess being in the Overworld made her more of a narcissist. I don’t know how being dead would boost your ego, but go off I guess.

“You have the Legendary Super Idol form? Impressive, for someone so short.” Mari countered, which pissed off Nico to ungodly levels.

“Short? Alright, you asked for it!” Nico dashed towards Mari, the latter barely able to even block the attack. If this was her base form alone, then there’s for sure going to be an issue in the future. Good thing our shiny mentor has a trick or two up her sleeve!

After backing away from Nico, Mari anticipated another strike from the front. Nico tried to punch her from the front, so Mari kicked in her direction. Nico quickly teleported behind Mari to land another hit, but was hit by Mari’s leg coming back around to stop her. 

“Damn it. I haven’t fought anyone in 5 years, so I’m rusty as hell. Good thing my body stayed the exact same.” Nico thought, jumping back. She held the part of her face that was bruised from the kick. It sure did hurt a lot.

“Jokes on you, I have a special attack that was able to destroy a continent!” Mari said, reaching in her pockets.

“A continent? The hell? What kind of attack can destroy a continent?” Nico thought again.

“It’s joke!” Mari exclaimed, taking out a bazooka. It was already charged with Mari’s energy in it, seemingly beforehand. She pointed it at Nico.

“What part of that was a joke? The weapon or the continent part?”

“Yes!” Mari shot out the cannon, it leaving a large trail of energy behind Nico. The tiles of the lookout in its path were destroyed. As the smoke went away, it revealed the super idol in block position, the sleeves of her uniform in tatters. Nico lowered her arms a bit, still with her guard up. 

“You’ve trespassed on my property, and now you’ve destroyed part of it! It’s time for you to pay for your sins against the number one!” She opened her hands, showing the energy that hit her directly. Nico fired it back at Mari. Mari used the bazooka to absorb all of the energy.

“I know this trick! Once you shoot it back, it becomes your energy! So, the easiest solution would be to…” Mari tossed the weapon into the air. She shot an energy beam at it so small that it was able to cut it clean in half, rendering it useless.

“I can’t take anymore damage to the lookout. I’ll end this quickly.” Nico thought, powering up. Since she was rusty, she thought it would be hard to go into Super Idol, but it was relatively easy. Right when she got into that form, she teleported over to Mari.

“Die!” Nico shouted, blasting Mari flom point blank range. It sent Mari flying far off of the lookout. Officially, Mari has been defeated by Nico. Nico powered down from Super Idol.

“Right when I get back home, part of it gets destroyed. Great.” She complained, looking around. Meanwhile, Chika, Riko, and You had arrived in a wasteland. They used it as a chance to take a breather, since they’ve been running a hell of a lot that day.

“Chika, unless you can convince them to not attack us, we’ve got an extreme problem.” You told her, while sitting down. 

“Yeah, I can convince them! If we can get one of them on our side, then we’ll be set!” Chika responded.

“Then we have to do that fast. Mari’s energy disappeared.” Riko said.

“Yes, Riko is right. Due to my extended knowledge, I know exactly who of μ's to convince. The only issue is finding them.” Dia explained to them, arriving on the scene. To compliment the black uniform, the sword strapped to her waist was mostly red, the hilt and the sheath. 

“We have to convince Honoka, right?” 

“That is an option. She is on an entirely different level than us, so we would have to get the number one person aside from her on our side. Unlike Mari, I’ve been training this entire time.” Dia sensed the energy around her. 9 more powerful energies were added onto the ones they had. She could sense one coming towards them, so she hoped it would be who they needed.

Thanks to Chika’s impressive luck, of course it was. Definitely not for plot advancement. 

Dia’s favorite member of μ's, Eli Ayase, was the idol they needed.

“I assume you want to know why you’ve been revived. I assure you it’s for a different reason than what you think.” Dia told her, keeping her left hand on the hilt just in case.

“I understand that, yes, but let’s make a deal. You survive a fight with me for a minute, and I’ll let everyone else listen to your reasoning.” Eli offered, getting in her fighting stance.

“Eli’s 1 minute proposition in person! So amazing!” Chika and Dia both thought simultaneously, with the latter snapping out of the trance quickly. She drew her blade, revealing a katana with a distinct blue flame pattern on it.

“I gladly accept your challenge.” She smiled.

“Alright! 3...2...1...Go!” Chika became the referee of sorts, beginning the battle. 

“1st Rotation: Twisting the Great Winds!” Dia held her sword horizontally with both hands, the beginning and the end point making a twister. Once enough wind was generated, she teleported behind Eli.

“2nd Rotation: Disaster Destruction!” The wind constantly cut Eli, until she dispersed the wind by releasing some of her ki.

“You must be a master swordsman.” Eli remarked, turning around to dash towards Dia. She generated a sword of her own using her ki, and clashed with her.

“Of course. This blade was passed down through generations of my family, and it just so happened to choose me. It’s a cursed blade, the Sandai Kitetsu.” She began, backing off of the clash.

“No matter the enemy, friend or foe, if they threaten my life, I shall threaten theirs.” 

“...remind me not to ever get on her bad side.” You said, as Chika agreed.

“You could say that again.” Eli fired some of the energy from her sword at Dia. She used the blade to slice each one of them in half, like it was second nature.

“Alright. Ki doesn’t work, so I’ll just have to go physical with this.” Eli absorbed the energy back into herself, and dashed towards Dia, dodging the slash that she tried to land. She kicked the sword out of the way, which landed on the ground. When she noticed Dia try to grab it, Eli kicked her as hard as she could without using ki, causing her to cough up blood. This was a survival game, after all.

“Dia, there’s still 30 seconds left! You’ve got this!” Chika exclaimed, as Dia slowly backed up. She held her stomach in immense pain from the strike.

“Right. Just 30 seconds left. I’ll evade everything.”


	5. Episode 5: Time Makes Zero Sense

μ's. They’re truly monsters of power. Not necessarily evil, due to Honoka’s amazing persuasion. Like, seriously, how does she do that? Nico was going to destroy the world. Honoka told her not to do it. Guess what? She didn’t! 

Well, that’s not exactly how it went, but the point stands. It’s like she has plot armor or something. Immense amounts of it.

Reviving μ's isn’t exactly a bad idea, but man, they will have problems dealing with them. Aside from Honoka, Eli is without a doubt the strongest. On the other side of the ring, Chika is average. Dia is the strongest, but is getting Low-Diff’d by Eli. There’s one problem. When μ's does get on their side, they have to leave Earth anyway. To protect the other planets, and probably die again. 

Chika’s efforts weren’t wasted though. They could go to different planets and fight for them. Mari has connections. They could fight Saint Snow. Chika was scared of them, surprisingly, but if she got stronger, she could take them out.

But, exposition aside, let’s go back to the wastelands.

“No Swords Style: Steam Amplitude.” Dia choked out, still clutching her stomach. Steam began coming out of her body, quickly getting rid of the pain. Dia quickly reached for her sword, and immediately when she grabbed the hilt, she did a slash attack towards Eli, which sent a wave of flames. Eli dodged the wave, but it sent a path of fire in it’s direction.

“Impressive, but a little fire won’t get in my wa-” Dia interrupted her by sticking Sandai Kitetsu in the ground, exactly where the fire started.

“3rd Rotation: Hell’s Containment.” The path of fire wrapped around where Eli was standing, forming a circle around her.

“One step out of this circle, and you’ll be in flames. These flames won’t come off even if you try. My rotations have any element inside of them, and once I get to the final one, I start over. That is my power.” 

“So she’s one of those fighters.” Chika commented, noticing how Dia just explained the entirety of her power to the person she was fighting.

“Come on Dia, you got this! 10 more seconds!” You shouted over to Dia, as the steam wore off. The pain was gone, but the boost would have a toll on her later.

“...I am in a corner, aren’t I? Well, no worries.” Eli immediately began charging energy, the aura stuck in the circle. She powered up into Super Idol, the only thing changed was the slight difference in eye color. The stronger aura blew away the flames, so Dia picked up her sword and began jumping backwards to get away.

“5 seconds, right? I’ll just have to dodge everything.” Dia stated. While in the air, Eli appeared behind her.

“Everything?” Eli asked, waiting for Dia to register that she was behind her. Before she could even look at her, Eli kicked her to the ground. Dia managed to get up after that.

“4th Rotation: Water’s Radiance!” She yelled, reflecting the sunlight with the sword at Eli. This effectively blinded her, wasting the seconds remaining.

“Dia won! That means you have to listen to us!” Chika cheered.

“Yes, you won. I’ll go explain to them all.” Eli responded, powering down from Super Idol. When the blind effect wore off, she flew away. Dia sheathed her sword, walking back over to the second years.

“You girls have to get stronger so I don’t have to dirty my hands every other day of the week.” Dia told them.

“So you’re saying we should continue our adventure?” Chika asked her, trying to get the confirmation.

“No. You just need to get better. And what was that thing about me being on of those fighters?” Dia increased her intimidation subconsciously to scare them out of the decision. 

“Oh, it’s uh, nothing.” Chika laughed it off, and it surprisingly worked against Dia.

“Besides, if you did want to continue, Ruby would join along, and I don’t want to see her fighting in any situation.” 

“Don’t worry, Dia! If they continued, I’ll take care of her!” Mari told her, arriving on the scene. Her clothes were battle damaged, but not severely. How did she survive that blast in the first place?

“Mari! You’re alive!” The second years exclaimed.

“Why would I be dead? Wait, I remember.” Dia was the most shocked, however.

“What in the world were you thinking, fighting Nico of all people? You’re so reckless!”

“Who cares? I’m still here, aren’t I?” Mari shrugged. She evaded the question with a question. Smart move against scary Dia. Mari knows every way to dodge Dia’s counters.

“Well, what do we do now?” You asked. 

“Once everything gets sorted, let’s go to Namek!” Mari’s enthusiasm never wavers, even after seeing the light.

“Namek? No! Jeez Mari, what's with you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but the next one will make up for it


	6. Episode 6: Where's Yoshiko?

μ's eventually left the Earth, soon after Mari had healed. There needs to be another adventure, since their first goal was done. 

“Put your ideas on the table!” Mari exclaimed, trying to raise the spirit of the strict Student Council President.

“We’re doing this way too soon. Chika isn’t even here yet.” Dia responded, prompting Mari to sit back down. After a few minutes of waiting, the last person to arrive was Chika.

“Am I late?” She asked, sitting down.

“Not as late as Yoshiko. I wonder where she could’ve gone?” You pondered. As if on cue, Mari’s phone began ringing. When she took it out of her pocket, it was in fact the fallen angel herself. Mari answered it and put the phone up to her ear.

“Mari! There’s weird dinosaurs everywhere, and they’re chasing after me!” She shouted, dodging the head of one trying to eat her by jumping. Yoshiko continued running for her life.

“Dinosaurs? Where are you?” Mari questioned her.

“I don’t know! I was streaming earlier, and I tried doing a ritual, and I ended up in a weird place! The sky is green, the trees are blue!” She answered.

“Don’t tell me…” Dia began disappointedly. 

“Alright, we’re going to Namek!”

 

*1 Hour Later*

 

Yoshiko managed to escape the dinosaurs, but ended up in a cave. She looked around outside the cave to make sure nothing was there.

“I’ve evaded the large prehistoric animals. I’ve managed to stumble upon this magic ball as well.” Yoshiko said, holding onto a large dragon ball.

“With this magic equipment, I can bring my little demons with me to hell itself!” She exclaimed, placing it on the ground. Unlike the rest of the group (plus Hanamaru), she didn’t know what the dragon balls actually were. She knew they could give wishes, but she didn’t know there were multiple.

“Yoshiko, what’s that?” Chika asked, peeking in from the cave’s entrance. She was the first person sent to look for her. Yoshiko picked up the dragon ball and carried it over her head.

“It’s Yohane! I have found the gold magic ball of legend.” Chika squinted her eyes at it. Looking hard enough, she realized it had two stars in it.

“That’s a dragon ball! It means we can make another wish!” Chika shouted, now fast enough to teleport behind Yoshiko and snatch it from her.

“Dragon ball…? H-Hey, get back here!” Chika ran out of the cave and jumped into the air to begin flying, but Yoshiko managed to catch up to her and grab onto her leg.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys can’t fly yet. Nevermind that, charge!” She shot off towards the handy dandy spaceship that Mari randomly had. Emergency reasons, she said. Eventually, Chika and Yoshiko arrived at the ship.

“Such an interesting space vessel.” Yohane commented.

“Yeah! Just wait until you see what’s inside!” 

To describe the ship in one word, the best word would be extravagant. Certainly, you wouldn’t need such a big ship to go pick up one person, would you? It seems that Mari had other plans.

She did.

It was a perfect time for a training trip. Training for what? Who knows! There’s little to no threats where they are, since μ's is back. But, knowing Mari, she knows exactly how to bring in problems.

“Yoshiko! Dodge this!” Chika shot a ki blast towards Yoshiko. She chuckled, entering her Yohane persona again.

“No power in the galaxy can land a hit on me!” Yohane shouted, the energy missing her. Hanamaru dismissed the bold claim she made by blasting her with a ki blast herself from behind.

“Are you sure about that, zura?” Yoshiko turned around to face her.

“Come on, Zuramaru! You ruined my moment!” Chika burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Dia was teaching Ruby how to use ki.

“Just imagine the flow of energy from your core coming out of your hands.” She explained to Ruby, holding out her hands as a demonstration. A red ki ball appeared, surprising Ruby.

“So like this…?” She tried repeating the action, and even though it's small, she still generated enough energy for it to work. Dia nodded in approval.

“Yes. You’re doing well, Ruby.” She patted her head reassuringly. 

“Hit me with all you got!” You exclaimed to Mari, who gave her an ok sign.

“Get ready for my Shiny Tornado!” Without warning, Mari teleported in front of You and quite literally hit her with all she had, knocking her into a wall.

“Ouch. That hurt.” You said, as a large piece of rubble fell and hit her on the head. Mari hadn’t hit anyone that hard in awhile, so she was surprised herself.

“Oops! My bad!”

“Mari, you can’t just kill her.” Kanan told Mari, whilst Riko was laughing nervously.

“I didn’t kill her! Jeez, lighten up!”

“I think I can see the light…”


	7. Episode 7: Mari's Odd Acquisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planet's strongest powers when they were there are just a button and a switch away.

“...and with this invention, we can fight the people who’ve been here in the past!” Mari exclaimed proudly, holding a small box which had a big red button and a switch inside. There was text over the switch, presumably who would be summoned by how far you push it.

“That sounds like something that would bring us more harm than good.” Dia responded, with the rest of them coming to an agreement with her.

“But, there’s a catch! It only has them in the form that it stored them as! The strongest fighters ever are just a button and a switch away!” Chika deadpanned.

“You seriously think we stand a chance against Frieza and Super Idol Honoka?” Mari paused, her unnerving smile keeping the girls on edge.

“Perhaps. Who knows, maybe we weren’t giving it our all at that battle against μ's. That was probably just me, though.” She finally responded. Dia and Kanan looked at each other, then glancing at Mari.

“You’re saying you haven’t been at full power this entire time?” Kanan questioned her. A sudden spike in power shocked the ones who were able to sense energy.

“Just because I was overseas for some years does not mean I skipped out on training. If anything, I trained more than both of you combined!” Her hair began to glow, brighter than the golden it already was. Her aura became white, her hair almost reaching that color, but stopped at the paler end of yellow. She raised her pointer finger, an indication of exposition/a person revealing what they just showed. “This here is the power of Super Idol Blanco, aka Super Idol Shiny!” The power it was releasing blew the rest of them to the opposite side of the training ship.

“This power is nothing to the great Yohane!” Yoshiko shouted.

“B-but, you’re shaking too, Yoshiko…” Ruby replied. Yoshiko, was indeed, shaking in her lack of boots.

“It’s Yohane!”

“Okay, okay! Mari, we get your point! Just stop powering up!” Dia yelled towards her. With another intended pause, Mari finally stopped the extended energy assault. They sighed in relief, excluding Yoshiko who has passed out. Mari went back to explaining.

“The normal Super Idol form is a 50 times increase, while Super Idol Shiny increases it by 75! Isn’t that shiny?” 

“So you’re telling us…” Chika began, more astonished than in shock.

“...that eventually…” You added, fearful but intrigued.

“...we’re going to…” Riko continued, processing everything but the fact of.

“...have to become…” Ruby carried on, scared out of her mind.

“...Super Idols, zura?” Hanamaru concluded, confusion being the only thing she felt. Mari turned her pointer finger into her signature ok-sign.

“Sí!” 

 

*A few minutes later*

 

Mari, at this point in time, to our knowledge, is the strongest warrior that Aqours, maybe the Earth itself, has to offer. At her max, she is the same strength as Honoka back on Namek. She only becomes stronger than Super Idol Honoka after the additional 25 times boost of power. Dia couldn’t hold Super Idol even if she wanted to, and couldn’t attain it even with how hard she tried. But, she still could hold her own weight, lasting those 30 seconds against Eli. Kanan had almost reached Super Idol on numerous occasions, but didn’t have the emotional push that she needed. With You’s results, she proved to be the better trainer, without the use of the chamber.

Chika, still rather new to this training scene, was eager to fight whoever Mari put her up against. Working on perfecting her Mikan Wave technique was the first step, and then maybe she could even create a new move. Despite not being in the Time Chamber, You was potentially stronger than Chika, due to her base stats already being higher. She hadn’t gotten a hand on ki blasts yet, so she’ll have to rely on her stamina, which was already compared to Kanan’s. Riko’s ki blasts were rather unique, and could provide a great help in the future. With Dia’s knowledge of martial arts, instead of Kanan and Mari’s beat em up tactics, she could gain the upper hand if she needed it.

Hanamaru, coincidentally the least knowledgeable when it comes to fighting, is taking a rather long time to get a hang of it. Maybe with a nudge in the right direction, she could eventually catch up with the rest of them. Ruby had the benefit of being sisters with Dia, meaning she had a little bit of training beforehand. She has just about every skill she needs at its core level, but not completely developed. Yoshiko was actually keeping up well with the 2nd years. Aside from You’s freakish stamina, she caught on to everything rather quickly. It seemed like she was getting aid from an outside, perhaps inside source.

And starting with the first training fight, we have…

Mari vs Honoka (Namek)

She pushed the switch all the way to the top, not caring what the text was, then pushed the button as eccentric as she could. When the box beeped twice, she threw it on the ground. A light shined down to the box, and indeed, Honoka, in the outfit she was in on Namek, which was the Frieza Soldier armor she got from Nico after her uniform was ruined.

The part underneath was black, but the armor itself was the normal color, white with the dual yellow shoulder guards. The gloves and boots both matched in white, but the most distinct feature was the large pink sash, something she had Kotori make. It split into two, and fit under the battle armor.

“Oh, uh, hi guys! Huh, I could’ve sworn I was in Frieza’s spaceship.” Honoka stated, surveying the area. It sure was Namek, alright, but the people in front of her weren’t Namekians. Did more earthlings come here? Chika’s ‘Honoka’s on the same planet as me!’ senses flared up.

“Woah! Honoka’s on the same planet as me!” She thought, about to explode from excitement and shock. Dia felt the same way, but was more reserved.

“Actually, Ms. Honoka, I have offered a training deal for you. You’re about to fight Frieza, right?” Mari spoke up. Honoka blinked at the mention of Frieza’s name.

“...uh...yes?”

“How about me and you have a quick sparring match?” Once a fight was brought into play, Honoka was immediately raring to go.

“After they put me in that healing thingy, I got stronger! So my answer is yes! Ready when you are!”


	8. Episode 8: Honoka's Past Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how strong was she back then?

In a standoff away from the ship, Honoka and Mari were staring each other down.

“She’s really strong. I can just tell by the way she’s standing.” Honoka thought to herself. Before she could blink, Mari appeared in front of her.

“Hi!” She exclaimed, throwing a punch at Honoka. She quickly raised her arms to block, but the blow was strong enough to still send her flying back.

“W-Wow! You can pack that much-ow, punch in your punch? That’s so weird! I thought Frieza was the only person who could do that.” Honoka complimented her. Mari gave her the ok-sign.

“Anything is possible if you try hard enough!”

“That sounds familiar…” Honoka responded, not remembering that she said that to Nico when she invaded Earth.

Speaking of Nico’s invasion, what exactly happened there?

*Flashback Begin*

 

With a valiant sacrifice from Honoka, the menace that was Raditz had been defeated by Umi’s new technique called the Love Arrow Shoot. Although she referred to it as ‘shameless’, the move was the final blow against Raditz, and consequently Honoka.

“In 3 months, 2 saiyans stronger than me…” Raditz began, using his last words to explain to them. “...will come to Earth to avenge me. F-From my scouter, they heard everything that happened.” Umi’s eyes widened.

“Even about the Dragon Balls…?” She asked, as Raditz weakly nodded.

“T-That doesn’t matter…! We’ll just have to beat them up before anyone dies…”

Eventually, those 3 months did come, and they were a tad bit late to reviving Honoka, as King Kai forgot about it.

They met the Idols in a plain. One of them had already destroyed an entire city full of people on arrival. The other one was almost significantly shorter than her partner in literal crime. They both had the same armor as the other idol before them, so any confusion was already disapproved.

The ones who died were Nozomi, Umi, and Rin. It seems like all of Lily White was in the afterlife then. The belief was that you could say that Honoka told them ‘Hey You, Do Your Best!’ and jinxed them, leading them to go to ‘A Palace of Love in the Maiden Princess's Heart.’

Honoka did arrive, and single handedly took out the taller one with a new technique called the Kaioken.

“Don’t worry Eli, I got this.” The black-haired one said to Eli, who couldn't get up anymore.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

As she knew well, Nico’s process of living is filled with doing all things stupid. At least, that could get her killed kind of stupid. But, for once and for all, to avenge her comrades who fell, she decided to put that aside.

Nico and Honoka flew off to a wasteland to fight, which wouldn’t have any people there that could possibly die. Kotori and Hanayo, after being left there, decided to give Eli the extra senzu bean they had.

 

*Flashback End*

 

“Shiny Tornado!” To counter Honoka’s ‘Kamehameha’ in Kaioken x4, she used another variation of her numerous Shiny Tornado techniques, this one being a blast that spun into a smaller one. Due to their base forms being relatively equal, Honoka’s blast won the coin toss, blasting Mari into the air. Through some means, she was barely able to deflect the blast upwards, sending it farther upwards into the air.

“Looks like I have the upperhand now, Mystery Lady.” Honoka told her, dropping out of the form. Mari landed back on the ground, and proceeded to power up. The wind generated from her ever increasing aura knocked Honoka back a bit. “W-Woah! Nevermind!”

“Are you prepared for the most extravagant showing of…” Mari’s hair became a little lighter, with her eyes changing to the blue color. “Super Idol Blanco?!” With one final burst of wind, Mari had finally achieved the form. Honoka’s jaw quite literally dropped.

“What the heck is that?! There’s a Blank or whatever form of Super Idol? And there’s more than one? I thought I was the only one!” She constantly questioned her, extremely confused at the sight. Nico went on and on about how the Super Idol form was legendary and could only be achieved by the Idol of Legend. Honoka knew that even Frieza was scared of the form. To see someone reach it, and even go a step beyond that… Was truly amazing.

She fondly remembers Nico always saying that because she was the Prince of all Idols that she would be the Idol of Legend. Well, if this lady could reach it, then…

“Are you the Queen of Idols or something? Nico would love to meet you!”

“No, I am not, but meeting Nico would be rather interesting. Now, unless you want to meet your fate fast, then you should transform too.”

“Oh. Right.” Honoka closed her eyes, her aura more concentrated and calm than Mari’s, despite having a similar effect. Her hair did spike up a bit, but only the part in her ponytail. When she actually reached the form and opened her eyes, the aura was more uncontrolled than Mari’s.

“I may have underestimated you.” Mari explained to Honoka, who blinked, despite the Super Idol form being heavy on emotions.

“How?”

“You see, your form is 50 times, and mine is 75, but we still seem equal.”

“Well, this form is a form beyond Super Idol! I call it Super Idol Grade 2!” Honoka explained to her. Super Idol Grade 2 was a form that Honoka achieved in the Time Chamber when they were dealing with Cell and the Androids. This meant that Honoka had glitched the system of the box that Mari made. She thinks she’s about to fight Frieza, but has the knowledge of the form that she first transformed into during that fight, and also the step above it. But also, the outfit she is wearing is the modified armor that Maki gave her during the fight with Cell. If she has knowledge of the Super Idol transformation, then this fight is going to last longer than expected.

“...Crap.”


	9. Episode 9: The Trigger Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you disgrace the name of μ's, what do you get?

Even though everyone watching could keep up with their fast paced fight, none of them were prepared for it to last as long as it has. None of them could ever gain the upper hand on the other. It was practically a back and forth slug fest, with the occasional beam struggle. Even Chika of all people, despite being the most excited to see Honoka fight, was bored out of her mind. And what does she do when she’s bored?

Annoy Dia.

This had become a thing before Aqours had been reformed as a group. Some days, before Dia was recruited, she would go into the Student Council room and annoy her...

 

*Flashback Begin*

 

“As I told you before, previous to μ's passing, the last song they performed was Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE, aka Borarara! They did not perform START:DASH last! Are you insane?!” Dia shouted at her. Chika kept up her appearance, but was laughing on the inside.

“Really? Then when did they perform ‘Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!’?” She pushed even further.

“They never performed it! That song is a subtle nod to the events of their group! How they performed a song on the rooftop, the Wonder Zone song, and Honoka throwing the microphone in the air! Not to mention the beginning of the NicoMaki subtext!” 

 

*Flashback End*

 

...which led to the discovery of what angered her the most. The mispronunciation of the group’s name, μ's.

“μ's was really powerful back then, weren’t they? I mean, even if Honoka is having a stalemate with Mari, this is if Honoka went Super Idol Grade 2 on Namek.” Chika began, Dia nodding in agreement.

“Yes. Mari wouldn’t stand a chance against Honoka in the Cell Saga. They were really that powerful.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me! All of the members of moose-” In an instant, Dia’s hair turned gold, her eyes changing from emerald to light blue. The wind from her outburst knocked everyone back.

“Chika, I will deal with you later.” Dia stated, making Chika gulp, not ready for her demise in the coming future. “Right now, I must help Mari.” She flew up, now floating beside Mari.

Dia and Mari vs Honoka (Namek)

“Oh, Super Idol, huh? I thought I would be the one to awaken you.”

“...That’s a weird way of putting it.”

“Woah, woah! Two Super Idols?” Honoka broke in, interrupting their conversation.

“Yes?” Dia answered. Honoka paused, and then cheered.

“Yay, a challenge! Okay, lets go!” Catching both of them off guard, Honoka punched Mari in the face, sending her flying backwards into a mountain. She threw another strike at Dia, but she caught it.

“Where did all of this extra strength come from?” Dia thought, struggling to hold on to Honoka’s fist. Then she realized something, her face turning red. “Oh wait, I’m holding hands with the leader of μ's! That is unforgivable, idols should not do such shameless things!” Noticing her fighting with herself internally, Honoka kicked Dia in the stomach, interrupting her train of thought. She teleported behind her and elbowed her in the back. Dia flew straight into the ground, a crater forming beneath her.

“Wow, you guys are slacking a lot suddenly. Don’t tell me you’re done alr-” Honoka was stopped by arms squeezing her tightly from behind. “H-Hey! What’re you doing?!” She turned her head to meet Mari’s trademark mischievous grin directed at her. It felt like the entire world had stopped in time, and only the both of them could move. Honoka couldn’t escape from her grasp, no matter what she tried.

“You hitting me’s got me super excited!” Time seemed to resume, and they began spinning around rapidly, causing Honoka to go dizzy. Dia got up from the hole in the ground, clutching her stomach. She looked up, and saw what Mari was doing.

“Don’t you dare!” Dia yelled, as Mari already began flying as fast as she could into the air. Before she could get out of the way, Mari flipped upside down, and shot downwards.

“Shiny Tornado!” Both her and victimized Honoka hit Dia, causing a bigger crater than there already was. When the dust disappeared, it revealed Honoka had vanished as well, presumably defeated by Mari’s surprise attack. In turn, both Dia and Mari were knocked out by the impact, moreso on Dia’s part, since she was worn out from the transformation and then hit by the force of numerous trains at once. Not Happy Party Trains, though. If you increased the weight of the plane from Wonderful Rush by 5 times, and made it faster than the speed of light, that’s what it was like. It was impressive that Dia could survive it on her own.

They were left in a rather compromising situation, but that didn’t matter. The two of them could stand up against a what-if situation Honoka! What’re the odds?

Kanan picked up the device that Mari had used earlier, pulled the switch down a few notches, which landed her on ‘Eli Ayase’.

“Well, if they can fight Honoka, I guess I can fight Eli.” Kanan stated, about to push the button. Chika grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Wait a minute! Wouldn’t it make more sense to fight Nico? They saved her at her last Zenkai Boost, before she died!” She reminded her. 

“...No, because they could barely handle Honoka, and I am currently the weaker one of the third years, so…” Kanan said sheepishly. Chika let go of her arm, and looked at her encouragingly. 

“That doesn’t mean anything! You’re still Top 3! I’ll fight Eli with you!” 

And with the second training fight, we have…

Kanan and Chika vs Eli (Namek)

After proceeding with the same steps from before, Eli appeared from the smoke, looking around.

“Where did Frieza go?” She asked, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Kanan got in her fighting stance.

“Sorry, but we’re here to train you before you fight him. He’s way too strong.” Eli, at first, was going to question them, but since she knew of Frieza’s freakish strength, she agreed. 

“That sounds wonderful. Just tell me when you want to begin.”


	10. Episode 10: The Sound of Rain At Summers' End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanan based episode

Kanan was not one to back away from a fight, especially if it meant proving her worth as a fighter. Chika was right that she was still Top 3 compared to the rest of Aqours, but with Dia’s new awakening as Super Idol, she was lacking.

And they even beat Honoka, of all people!

Even if it was a group effort, they still did it. So far, to our knowledge, Kanan hadn’t had a fight when faced with μ's’ return. After all, we don’t know what she was up to for 3 chapters, cause she was offscreened. That is the Season 1 effect. Offscreen Kanan. After all, we don’t know what happened to Nico after she beat the crap out of Mari in a 1 v 1. Or Eli, when she ‘lost’ to Dia. 

So, what  _ did _ Kanan do when she was off screened?

_ “Like I was saying before, if you haven’t played Budokai Tenkaichi 2, then you aren’t really immersed in the vast universe that is the Love Live Z games.” Kanan explained to Yoshiko, as they were both searching for someone to fight. Unbeknownst to her, Yohane possesses a higher power level than an average human. It was certainly up there, but it was hard to control. Therefore, Kanan made her tag along with her search. _

_ “You really think I want to sit through that super long story mode? Not a chance! Tenkaichi 3 is better, anyway!” She countered. Kanan deadpanned. _

_ “Look, if you have enough time to stream Battle for Bikini Bottom every single day, then you should have enough time to play through it.”  _

_ “Do you not understand how revolutionary that game is?!” _

_ “Sorry, but you also said that, if I recall, Battle of Z should’ve been game of the year?”  _

_ “Yes, and I will take that to my grave!” Speaking of graves, Umi landed in front of the two, the sheer power of her landing pushed them back. _

_ “So, with your power levels being high, I’d expect you two would know why I have been revived?” The ominous aura she held instilled a great fear in them.  _

_ “You see, our friend Chika wanted to revive you guys, so she brought you back with the dragon balls!” Kanan frantically explained. She didn’t exactly want to be killed that day. _

_ “...I can also sense that two of my friends are fighting with who I assume are yours?” Umi summoned raw energy in her hands, connecting them and pulling back her right, which formed an energy bow. The wind from its presence alone cut at the various rock formations near them. Kanan and Yoshiko were rendered speechless from this display of power. “If it’s a fight you want, I shall deliver it. Love Arrow Shoot!” _

_ The arrow sparked electricity, and fired off faster than lightning. After pushing Yoshiko out of the way, Kanan herself barely dodged it. They turned around to see the mountain behind them explode, shattered into millions, if not billions of pieces. Kanan glanced at Yoshiko. _

_ “How do you activate Yohane?” She demanded. At the mention of her name, Yoshiko jumped into the air, sprouting black wings from her back. _

_ “I am not simply activated. Whenever my vessel is faced with death itself, I defend it till their body can’t handle the Power of the Fallen Angel, Yohane.” The wings retracted, and she landed on the ground. Yohane’s demonic aura didn’t overpower Umi’s, but it wasn’t overshadowed. Kanan stood her ground but felt rather useless in this situation. When Yohane struck her signature pose, she unveiled power that compared to Umi’s own. “Unlike you mortals, my power is immense, even in this puny vessel. But, it gives me freedom to fight what you mortals may call ‘my limits’…!” _

Yohane and Umi’s clash was definitely one for the history books. In an earlier battle, previous to their demise, Umi had fought Yohane before, as a stand alone being. After they possess Yoshiko, the two have to fight for dominance, and Yohane usually wins. Inside Yoshiko’s body lies an extremely high energy reserve that she can’t unlock, mainly because she didn’t want to fight. Maybe Yoshiko has Saiyan blood, who knows.

Kanan, the previous kinda sorta antagonist to Mari’s story, clashed with Eli, buying time for Chika to charge her attack. Eli powered up, releasing her aura. She grabbed Kanan by the arm and threw her as far as she could. Kanan managed to stop herself in the air right before she hit a mountain, then flying back over to Eli.

“Hmm, you were a weak character in the first season too, right?” The latter asked Kanan, who sighed.

“Yes, I was. I didn’t get any screen time, and plus I had a sudden change in direction in one of the last episodes.”

“Well, since we are similar, I think I’ll treat you like an equal now.” The orange energy grew massive, and was finally noticed by Eli.

“Mikan Wave Times Two!” Chika fired the blast as fast as she could, the wave of energy immediately engulfing Eli as Kanan jumped back in time. While the smoke from the aftermath was still there, Chika finally rose up to Kanan.

“...You definitely just scared the crap out of me.”

“Well, that technique at two times is really large, so you should’ve expected it!” “Did it not take a toll on you? I mean, it went a lot above your normal power level.” Chika looked down at her hands, which were burnt and smoking from the palms.

“...It stings a bit.”

“That does  _ not _ look like it just stings, Chika.” It was like Chika’s own ki wasn’t safe for her at all. Unlike Riko’s ki exploding a lot, Chika’s was hot. Maybe the two times upgrade weren't just in size and power, but also as a toll on her hands? If Kanan did something like that, it would border on freezing her hands together.

“Either way, I think we won! Good job, Kanan!”

“Not a chance.” Suddenly, from the smoke, a blue colored blast flew towards Chika, launching her into the mountain. When she hit it, it came crumbling down, and Kanan looked back in shock. The diversion dispersed, revealing Eli with simple burns on her armor. “I don’t treat the main character as an equal.”

The blue-haired girl clenched her fist, whipping her head back at her in anger. 

“No one is allowed to hurt the main character!” Kanan screamed, charging her energy. The blue aura was rapidly changing gold. The wind pushed Eli back, and with a final yell, the energy settled on yellow. Staring right at her, Kanan’s eyes had changed to the light blue of Super Idol. “Let’s do this!”


	11. Episode 11: Mikan Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika unlocks a new power up from playing the Love Live Z games.

Along with Kanan, Chika also plays the Love Live Z games. Her favorite game is Raging Blast 2, a great choice. But, unlike Kanan, she has also played the Budokai games. While her senior was a master at Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, Chika was exceptional at Budokai 2 and 3. She didn’t have Budokai 3 normally though, only the one that came with the HD Collection she picked up from Gamestop for 25 dollars.

When she was in the time chamber, now with the power bestowed upon her, she decided that it was a good idea to learn moves from the games. In particular, Honoka’s moveset, because ‘ _Honoka’s moveset is super cool! I always lose in CPU tournaments, though…’_

Honoka’s moveset (at least the one Chika uses, she has more than these 4 in the games) consists of _Idol Soul, Meteor Combination, Kamehameha,_ and _Solar Flare._ While Chika had just learned Mikan Wave, a power up would also prove useful, especially in the situation she was currently in. With some mental training, the procedures unknown, she now knows a power up technique, inspired by _Idol Soul._

_“Think of tapping into overdrive. Above 100%, perhaps?” Mari had explained to her before leaving Chika to her own devices. The blonde haired girl had gone deeper into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, stating it was to practice a ‘shiny new technique’._

_“Well, I can’t call it Idol Soul, so maybe…” She began, putting Mari’s advice to use. Red and yellow took over her orange aura, bursting out around her. The increase in her power level was drastic, definitely past her current limits. “Mikan Soul!”_

In real time, Kanan was finally competing against Eli in her base form. Eli punched her, and she recovered immediately, kicking her as hard as she could. Chika got out of her flashback and jumped out of the way. Noticing she was in the vicinity of a μ's member, Chika immediately put her guard up. It was a good thing that Dia was currently out of commission, or else she would've been knocked out for an even longer time.

“So I assume you’re a fighter as well?” Eli asked her, rising up from the ground.

“U-Uh...yes I can fight!” Eli dusted off her shoulder, and bolted in the leader’s direction. Chika panicked and ducked, effectively dodging the attack. Eli stopped herself from going too far and placed her hands on the ground. Still upside down, she pointed one of her hands at the orange haired girl.

“Galick Cannon!” In a burst of purple energy, Chika was almost taken over by the blast, but had raised her arms to block the attack. It sent her scooting back on her toes, the attack almost being too much for her to handle. Using the technique she trained for in the chamber, Chika powered up enough to swat it away with moderate effort.

“Let’s do this!” Excited to put up a fight for once, the leader of Aqours rushed towards Eli. The strategist backflipped in time to land on her toes. Once she felt the bottom of her feet hit the ground, she threw a punch as fast as she could. Chika, who thought time had slowed down, went under her fist. Kanan appeared above her, still in Super Idol. She put her hand on her teammates’ back.

“Sorry, Mari! I’m taking a page from your book!” She pushed herself off of Chika and began spinning in the air. While Mari didn’t do anything while she was spinning, Kanan charged a ki blast in her hand. Noticing this would definitely take awhile, despite being exhausted from her power up, Chika decided to take charge in the fight. Since annoying Student Council Presidents was her passive skill, she decided to use it to her advantage.

“Why don’t we do your 1 minute proposition?” The orange haired girl asked her, feigning ignorance to any potential exhaustion she had. The remaining members of Aqours who hadn’t been knocked out observed the fight from on top of a nearby mountain.

“...She _sure_ has a death wish.” Riko stated, disappointed in Chika’s quick thinking. If you could even call it thinking...

“That’s true.” You agreed, not surprised with her actions.

“Why don’t you join her?” Yoshiko questioned the ash haired girl. She looked around frantically, then finally pointing at herself.

“W-Watashi?”

  
“Yoshiko, even I know that Eli’s 1 minute proposition is a 1 on 1 fight. You _can’t_ join the fight.” The pianist sighed. Meanwhile, Chika was getting hit by a barrage of fists, pushing her around. Not even 45 seconds had passed, and she was already on the verge of passing out. Delivering the final punch, Eli sent her flying back, right into the mountain they were watching from.

“We just have to hope she survives.” Chika pushed a rock off of her, emerging from the dust. Blood was slowly running down her face, her vision wavering. 30. She took one step forward, soon turning into her running with every ounce of stamina she had left. 25. The leader gritted her teeth, gradually bringing up her fist.

“Mikan Wave!” 20. The blast Chika released wasn’t weak. It was a full force wave of energy, the repercussions preparing itself to appear. Eli blocked it in time, waiting for it to disappear. 15. It never seemed to end, as Chika poured everything she had in her to drag this on as long as she could. 

“How is she doing this? Surely she would’ve dropped by now.” Then, she realized. Chika was a protagonist, and she had the power of friendship on her side. 10. The blast abruptly stopped, her hand burnt even worse than from before. 

“...If I can’t beat you, then she can…” Chika said, in between breaths. 5. She fell backwards smiling. Before she hit the ground, an energy made itself known, as Kanan wasn’t spinning anymore.

“I’ll sue you!” She exclaimed, throwing the spinning attack at Eli. 0. The blast was extremely explosive, engulfing both people on the ground inside. A figure had the box in hand, appearing from the smoke. Another figure held the now out leader in their arms.

“Since she didn’t hit the ground, Chika wins!” 


	12. Episode 12: Beginner's Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you birthday episode

“All 5 of you have to fight someone, because we’re running out of time.” Dia told the rest of Aqours, who hadn’t had their fight yet. Mari had flown off into space with Chika in her arms, leaving them to ponder on where she was going.

“Wait, how’re we running out of time?” Yoshiko asked her.

“I can sense that...we have 1 more episode left until the end of the season. Additionally, there’s danger imminent. As if Frieza is coming back.” 

“Leave it to us! You and Kanan can go on ahead, cause I’ve got a plan!” You said, giving her a salute. Dia loosened up a bit, a small smile forming.

“We’ll leave it in your hands, then.”

* * *

 

...Which led to the 4 of them fighting against Yohane. It’s better than risking their lives in a fight against another μ's member. The fallen angel dormant in Yoshiko was ‘rather gracious enough to not go to her full extent’ in her words. 

Yohane’s aura was still as demonic as ever. When Yoshiko refers to herself as the anti-hero, the fallen angel would tell her ‘hero is not a word that we shall associate with.’ After being bestowed with her curse, the streamer’s full potential was however powerful Yohane was. She gradually gains small portions of her power, and because of Yoshiko’s possible Saiyan DNA, she already has access to a bit. 

You could use ki blasts now, from studying how Chika fought. Not only could she pack a punch, she also has the stamina to back it up. Riko knew how dangerous her energy was, and trying to control it proved hard. What she didn’t know however, was that it could come to her downfall.

You, Ruby, Hanamaru, and Riko vs Yoshiko (Yohane)

“Riko-chan beam!” She exclaimed, firing a beam of energy in Yohane’s direction. The fallen angel cocked her head to the side to dodge the narrow beam, which cut off part of her uniform, exposing her shoulder.

“Hm, I shall fix this when I return to my home territory.” Yohane mumbled. You came up behind her and threw a punch, which she blocked with almost no effort. The sailor would be mad if she got Mid Diff’d by someone who looked like Yoshiko, so she blasted herself in the air using the fallen angel as support.

“Ruby, hit her with all you got!” On cue, she launched the blast that she had been charging for a few seconds.

“Kamekameha!” Summoning her wings, she blew away the energy by flapping them. 

“Your efforts prove fruitless against only a sliver of my power. What do you have to say for yourself, Warrior Watan-” The fallen angel was cut off by Hanamaru hitting her with everything she had, sending her flying into a tree.

“U-Uh, wow…” You was surprised by her getting punched into oblivion by a one hit strike from Hanamaru, her wings disappearing on impact.

“If no one could hit Yohane, then I could hit Yoshiko, zura!” 

“So you imagined that you were just hitting Yoshiko, and you could sneak up on Yohane, since she is still technically Yoshiko! That’s so cool!” Ruby over analyzed her friends’ tactics. Meanwhile, Riko had fallen face first on the ground.

“Woah! Hey, you okay?” You flew down to her. She had suddenly lost half of her power level. 

“S-Shoulders…” Was all she could say. Riko’s 1st passive ability had been put in effect. In the event that part of anyone’s clothes were destroyed, she loses half of her power and control of it, enemy or not. Especially if it was someone like Chika or You, that might make it even worse. It was different when Chika was actually damaged severely from her fight with Eli, since that didn’t activate it.

Yohane propelled off of the tree, the wood shattering. You jumped over Riko’s body and grabbed the fallen angel’s arm, clutching it as hard as she could. 

“We gotta sail straight into the wind!” She threw Yohane into the air above her. You jumped after her, throwing a barrage of hits. 

“I don’t appreciate you using me as a punching bag!” Yoshiko broke out of Yohane’s control for a moment, headbutting You, turning the battle into her favor.

“Ow! You suck!” After holding onto her head for a second, she punched Yoshiko in the stomach.

“Watch your mouth, mortal! Fallen Dragon Phoenix Strike!” In retaliation, the pseudo fallen angel kicked her in the side. In pain, You clutched her side.

“Dang, she doesn’t even realize how hard she’s hitting!” Riko teleported next to Yoshiko. This time, her 2nd passive skill activated. 

“I command the cherry blossoms to fall upon you!” Her power had been regained, and she had more than last time. 3 rings of her energy appeared around the avid gamer, then squeezing together around her.

“W-Wait, I surrender! Lily, don’t blow me up.” 

“I listen to no one b-” 

“...I  _ am _ a no one!” Point taken.

“You didn’t let me finish! I listen to no one  _ but _ the warrior!” She turned to You, who wanted to be nothing but silent in this argument. “In this instance, it goes to the Watanabe Warrior.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Yoshiko explained the tale of Yohane’s ‘Journey in the East’ and how the only person that was stronger than her was ‘a warrior with grey hair that had command over the 7 seas.’ They joined forces, and were revered as one of the greatest ‘Summer Vacation Duo.’ _

_ “It is certainly an interesting lore to her story.”  _

_ They both decided on giving them the name of Watanabe Warrior because of how they sounded alike. Yohane never gave names in her stories, only descriptions.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“I say we let her go and continue this fight another day.” You told Riko, who released Yoshiko from her restrictions. 

“That was just like in Tenkaichi Tag Team on the PSP! Except it was 2 against 1…” 

“...I change my mind.” Yoshiko was restrained again.

“Come on, give a second chance!”

“That  _ was _ your second chance!” Riko countered, activating the cherry blossoms. They exploded when the two of them got out of the blast zone.

“I can’t believe you guys won against Yohane!” Ruby exclaimed.

“I just remembered the whole reason we came to Namek was to save Yoshiko, and we ended up blowing her up…”

“...Oh well.”

 


	13. Episode 13: History Repeats Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frieza returned, a mysterious warrior came to stop his forces.

“So, where did you take Chika?” Kanan questioned Mari. After all, they might need the extra power because of the chance of a certain someone coming back. Frieza was enough of an issue. Wait, did Frieza even come back, or was that in the games...who knows.

“I had a bit of a talk with Yohane before, and she told me that Yardrat was a  _ great training planet _ for her!” 

“Really…? How so?”

“‘My vessel plays this device, she refers to it as Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The hero of that tale went to that planet and mastered a technique known as Super Idol.’ Her words exactly!”

“You’re just going based off of a whim of a being that possesses people?”

“Why not?”

“...Forget I asked. Are you sure that she isn’t dead right now?”

“I am  _ absolutely certain so! _ We could just use the dragon balls anyway!”

 

* * *

  
  


And so, almost two years had passed. Since Chika was a bit of an idiot and forgot her phone the day they went to Namek, she had no means of contacting them at all. If she could even contact them from space was a question for another day. The first years were about to graduate. But, one day, three power levels were on their way to earth, and one felt extremely familiar…

Maybe the leader of Aqours was coming back.

With some of the freetime they had, they picked back up training again. You, or now the full fledged Watanabe Warrior, the defender of Numazu, would joke with Yoshiko that she was technically the whole reason that Chika had gone missing. The whole reason they went there was to get her, which ended up with Kanan and Dia awakening Super Idol, Chika almost dying, and Yoshiko exploding.

Riko had started some sub quest where she gathered seven of ‘certain items’, which were really legendary doujins, so she could unlock a new power. Sounded real familiar…

μ's was still gone and unaccounted for. So much so for risking Dia’s life to get them to come back in the first place. Her and Mari had been looking into another minor threat, the potential of the Red Ribbon Army being reinvolved. It was also based on Yohane’s questionable wisdom that involved lore. Tenkaichi 3 lore. Or Battle for Bikini Bottom, sometimes Creature of the Krusty Krab, maybe Globs of Doom lore. They had reminded her loosely of her Journey in the East.

Ruby had come to terms with what her power was, and how it was powered by rage. She didn’t get mad often, but when she did, things blew up. Like that one time someone insulted μ's online and she had Hanamaru snoop out their IP address (her methods a mystery) so she could ‘talk to them.’ 

Yoshiko became a full fledged streamer, and made lots of money off of it by bringing Kanan in on occasions. Sure, the Yohane fallen angel stuff could bring in cash, but having someone play the horror of which was Revenge of the Flying Dutchman on the PS2 and actually enjoy it… 

 

 

* * *

  
  


The rest of Aqours had started to walk there, not wanting to alert Frieza of their presence.

“Alright. Everyone scatter and kill all the earthlings you can find!” Frieza commanded.

“Yes sir!” His underlings exclaimed. Before they could go anywhere, a figure landed in front of the mechanical tyrant and his father, King Cold. The galactic emperor turned to face them.

“What do you want, earthling?”

“I’ve come to defeat you.” They responded. The father and son blinked.

“Kill us? Heh, ignorance is bliss.” 

“Who’s ignorant? Frieza...right?” His eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m honored that my name is known even in the outskirts of the galaxy. A pity that you also apparently don’t know that I am the most powerful being in the universe.” He turned to a soldier behind him. “Get rid of her. The others will dispose of the earthlings.” The underling prepared the gun like object that was on his hand, walking past the emperor. 

“Battle strength of only 5? What an idiot…” He fired a blast at her from the weapon. With no effort, she swiped it away, the energy flying straight past her. While he was in shock, she rushed towards him and struck him with a jab, which sent him crashing into the ship. Frieza smirked.

“...Hmm.” The rest of the soldiers prepared to charge her, so the figure grabbed on to her sword, taking it out of its sheath a bit. She teleported behind them and put the blade back in, all of them dropping to the ground.

Alerted by the numerous drops in power, all 8 of them stopped in their tracks.

“What’s going on over there…?” You mumbled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You should bring everything you’ve got at me. After all, I’m not a pushover like Honoka Kousaka.” She told Frieza.

“Honoka? That was that Super Saiyan’s name...So you’re one of her friends, are you?”

“I never met her, I just know her.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


They were shocked by yet another power spike, which had gone through the roof.

“What is this ki?!” Kanan shouted.

“I-It’s a Super Idol! It’s the same ki from that form!” Ruby exclaimed. None of the ones who had it used that transformation in years, since they never needed it. The only Super Idols they knew of were Mari, Dia, and Kanan. 

Just who was this person?

To dodge the explosion from the mysterious youth, Frieza and King Cold flew upwards. But then, the Super Idol, with her sword out, appeared in front of Frieza. In one fell swoop, she cut him clean in half.

“Y-Yoshiko, look!” Ruby pointed up in the air.

“What?” The warrior slashed again, and again, until he was in multiple pieces. She brought her free hand in front of her and fired a blast.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After she declined King Cold’s proposition of being his child, she gave her his sword, which he tried to cut her with. The super idol caught it, and blasted him as well. Then, she blew up the ship, and the king as well.

On top of a small mountain, she powered down from the transformation, sighing. Aqours, minus the leader, had flown up in the air, watching her from afar. She noticed them.

“I’m going to greet Chika now! Won’t you join me?”

“W-What?!” They all exclaimed in surprise. Some girl with pink hair that they never knew of had just shown up, and defeated Frieza with no effort!

“...How does she know Chika?” Dia pondered, trying to analyze the mysterious fighter. 

“She’ll be over there. Follow me!” She pointed over at a location. The Watanabe Warrior was interested as well.

“Another Super Idol, huh? Who in the world is she…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, i sure wonder who this warrior is. thank you for reading Love Live Z! this season has came to it's conclusion, but not the story as a whole.


End file.
